Moving On
by HanayakaXy
Summary: Summary: A NejiIno story. Sasuke's dead, Ino needs to move on but with the help of someone. And she had decided that someone is the most stick up ass Hyuga Neji. Please R&R.


**Moving On**

**Summary: A NejiIno story. Sasuke's dead, Ino needs to move on but with the help of someone. And she had decided that someone is the most stick up ass Hyuga Neji. Please R&R.**

**Declaimer: Who told you that I own Naruto?**

**--Chapter ONE--**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The news that Sasuke is dead spread out through Konoha easily. He died when he fought against Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand is badly injured too. The fact that Sasuke's power could do nothing against the nine tail of Kyuubi. Yes, that's right, Naruto was the stage of nine tail when he fought him. It was the most intense fight in the history so far. Naruto told to himself that he wants to put everything right even if, it means he would kill his best friend.

Sakura was hurt not because she still loves Sasuke but she was hurt because she knows that Naruto was hurt when he killed him. Naruto was hurt inside and out. Sakura loves Naruto too much that the pain he's carrying was doubled to her. It's not a doubt that the pink-haired medical ninja will fall for Jinchuuriki, her feelings for him grew stronger and stronger as the time passed by.

Ino was hurt as Sakura was. Who would've thought? She didn't see him for a long time. But why she's hurt? Because she cared for him as his teammates DID. Everything was a past tense cause it MUST be a past tense. Why? It's simple, because they want to bury the bitter past, bury the memory of Sasuke, in short, forget the fact that they knew him. Everything about Sasuke was past tense except the fact that he's dead.

They are the three people that were hurt. Well, maybe Kakashi too, but he's just quiet and not saying anything. Expressionless as usual. The other members of Konoha 11 didn't care at all. They forgot the fact that they knew someone like Uchiha Sasuke long time ago. They didn't hope unlike Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

It's been 6 years since Sasuke's betrayal, it's been 6 years when the five of them tried to retrieve Sasuke, it's been six years when the five of them almost died especially the two. But the life must go on. They are all grown up to a desirable, admirable and a strong shinobi. All of them are 19 except for Team Gai whose 20.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yamanaka Ino's eyes are still swallowen and red because of the news. Afterall, that news is fresh and new. Sasuke died just three days ago. Her eyes become dull unlike before. But she doesn't let everyone knows that she is crying because of that. She doesn't let ev'ryone to worry 'bout her. And afterall, she doesn't want everyone to know that she's breaking the first rule of shinobis, the first rule states, 'Don't show your emotion.'

It's a routine to Ino that every morning, after she woke up and took a bath and got dress, she'll go to Ichiraku to meet some members of Konoha 11. Ino knows how to cook but the results of her cooking are always go directly to the trash bin because her cooking always come up indecent. So she will just go to Ichiraku for some decent breakfast, after all breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ino walked by to Ichiraku. Expectedly, she saw some members of Konoha 11. She saw Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Hinata and Shino. Of course, there's no Naruto, he still in the hospital. "Ohayo gozaimasu." Said Ino trying to be cheerful. Some of the greeted back. She saw down beside Sakura. "Hey pig, what were you doing these last 3 days, huh?" Asked Sakura to her best friend. "Forehead, these fast few days I am working my ass off." Lied Ino. Actually, Ino was working her ass off but not the last three days. "Working your ass off, huh? Ibiki-sensei told me that you went home early these last three days." Informed Sakura.

"I told you I was working my ass off, didn't I?" Said Ino. "You sure that you were working your ass off?" Inquired Sakura. Ino nodded as a replied. "I know you weren't working your ass off cause I know that you were crying your ass off." Sakura shoot back with smirk. "Crying? Why was that?" Ino asked, pretending she didn't understand her at all. "Ibiki-sensei told me that because of the news about Sas-- him." Stated Sakura. Sakura, herself, doesn't want to say his name ever again not because she's disgust or anything, but to forget him.

"What do you mean? Who am I to him anyways?" Canvassed Ino but in reality, she WAS hurt and jealous. She was hurt and jealous because she knows that she was nothing to him unlike his teammates. "Yeah sure." Said Sakura in sarcastic tone with rolling eyes. "Ino, what time you'll go to your work?" Asked Sakura. Sakura wants to bring up a new topic because she knows that her bestfriend is now hurt. "Ibiki-sensei gave me an off." Ino answered trying to smile. "I don't know that the head of Torture and Interrogation actually has an off." Kiba informed. "If you dunno that, you are dumb. I am an ordinary shinobi like you do, y'know." Explained Ino as she sighed heavily.

"So forehead, where are you going after this?" Inquired Ino. "I am going to the hospital to feed Naruto." Answered Sakura. The pink-hair medical ninja blushed slightly. "I was planning to visit him too, but I really think that you guys have to be alone. I know you wanna be alone with him. I am gonna visit later." Taunted Ino to Sakura. Now, Sakura is blushing heavily. "Shu-Shut up, pig." Defended Sakura, stuttering. Ino asked her best friend because she doesn't have anything to do, so she wanna tag along with someone.

"So you guys? What are you guys going to do?" Inquired Ino to the members of Team 8. "We're going in a mission after this." Said Kiba. "Well good luck." Said Ino. "Th-Thank you, Ino-san." Hinata said shyly. Ino just smiled at her. It failed again. Well her last chance is the Hyuuga genius. "So, you Neji, are going to do something?" Asked Ino. She's hoping that he won't do anything. "Just train and meditate." Replied Neji. "Can I tag along?" Asked Ino. "Hn." Grunted Neji, he knows the fact that Ino didn't give him a choice at all. He knows that Ino is too stubborn. Even if he said she can't tag along she's still gonna tag along. This fast few years Neji knows her a little too well even though they're not talking that much.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

While Neji's meditating, Ino is not doing anything but to stare at him. She is bored. While she's staring at him, she remembered Sasuke. She misses him much more than the last few years even though she didn't see him at all after he betrayed Konoha. She wants to move on, but how? Actually, she LOVES him for all these years, even if she's dating other guys. Because she hoped not once, not twice but thousands of times that he will come back. But now, she can't hope no more, because he's dead almost four days ago.

She wants to move on badly. The ONLY way she knows to move on is to find a perfect guy. But who? She can't think anything. That's what she did too when she was 17, one of the guys she dated is the Kazekage, that's right, she actually dated Gaara for almost three months. But she broke it off cause she knows pretty well that she didn't love him. Maybe Ino dated guys but she ain't promicuous.

Whose the perfect guy that will replace Sasuke in heart? Ino is thinking deeply while Neji interrupted her. "Don't stare at me, I can't concentrate." Stated Neji in a cold tone. Ino jumped in surprise, "I am sorry, what did you say?" Asked Ino. "Don't stare at me cause I can't concentrate." Neji repeated what he had said. "Oh right, my bad. I was in a deep thought." Informed Ino. Neji went back in meditating.

Ino got an idea. The perfect guy CAN be Hyuga Neji, the fact that Sasuke and him got a lot of similarities. Why not, right? He's smart and handsome. What could possible a girl would wish for, if that girl have someone like Hyuuga Neji. She KNOWS he is single but she doesn't know if he's available. But who cares if he's available or not? Ino is too stubborn, she won't give him an options at all. _"Neji, you WILL fall for me, like it or not." _ She uttered desperately to herself.

**--Chapter ONE ended--**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's NOTE:**

**I am in Japan right now.**

**It's 27th of December here right now in Japan.**

**I wanna go back in USA:((**

**This is my first NejiIno fan fiction.**

**Just tell me if I made a mistakes in my grammars or spellings.**

**Flames are very very very very welcome but not a useless one, I want a flame with constructive criticism.**

**But flames about the couples are not! So FUCK OFF!!**

**Love you guys.**

**Please leave a review. ;P**

**---Xyzah---**

**---HanayakaXy---**


End file.
